Realization and Love
by HornyWolf
Summary: Naruto returns from his 2 yr training mission and he's finally realized how much Hinata loves him. Read and find out how Hinata will react to this. Naruto/Hinata Rated M for mature content. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival

Naruto had returned from his 2 years of training and the only thing on his mind was the women that his dumb self finally realized had loved him since the day she saw him.

Hinata Hyuuga.

He smiled as he entered the village gates.

"Pervy sage, do you mind reporting to Tsunade alone? There's something that I have to do."

Pervy-sage smiled and said "About time you became a "real" man."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jirayia smirked and said "You know."

Naruto gave him a dull stare. "Yeah, I know. Anyways I'm going, tell grandma Tsunade I said hi."

He ran off until he was at the Hyuuga compound, he stopped when he saw a woman with navy hair color. He ran up past her grabbed her and **WHACK! **The woman had punched him right in the face.

He started to rub his jaw where she had knocked him a good one.

"N-naruto?" The woman stuttered, not believing her eyes.

"Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me Hinata. But I think I have a broken jaw now." He laughed then smiled at her with his blue eye gleaming and his same old idiot smile gleaming.

"I missed you, Hinata."

"I-I" She passed out.

Naruto caught her and muttered "Figures." Then he carried her off to a small lake next to a magnificent waterfall.

He sat her down and splashed some water on her face.

"Uhh,…..N-naruto……i-I passed out again didn't I?"

He nodded his head and said "yep, same old Hinata."

Then he said "Hinata, you're so beautiful."

She blushed. "You're so handsome now Naruto, well-that is-well you've always been handsome-well what I'm trying to say is-well you were handsome then and your-well sexy now."

She blushed and covered her face.

He smiled. "Hinata, I really did miss you."

He pulled her closer, his face next to hers. This was causing her face to turn red and she was starting to get close to fainting.

Naruto Uzamaki's face was within kissing distance of hers. Her mind was going wild with the thought of him actually doing it.

Suddenly fate smiled upon her.

*************************************************************************************End of chapter 1

Please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lemon

Naruto leaned in a kissed her slowly, her heart pounding. Right before she almost passed out, he leaned in to kiss her. Her heart melted at the touch of his lips against hers.

"I love you." He said as he pulled away.

Her heart fluttered. "I love you too."

He rolled on top of her kissing her more. The passion building between there intertwined bodies. She pulled away and said "Naruto, iv loved you for so long. Please, I need to know that you really love me."

"He smiled at her and said "I do love you, I realize it now." He leaned in a gently kissed her.

"How did you find out?" She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his back, holding him closer.

"I just realized it over the time I was away training." He tightened his grip on her.

"Naruto……." She looked into his eyes deeply

"Hinata……" He whispered her name.

"Take me……please…I have to have you." She pulled him as close to her as possible to her body.

He leaned in and passionately kissed her lips, reaching for her jacket and slowly unzipping it, and rubbing her hands around her big luscious breasts. She let go of his shoulders and reached for his pants and unzipped them, reaching for the beast within. She pulled it out and stroked it, massaging her hands up and down its length. "Mmm" he moaned. "And to think I thought you were and innocent little girl."

He pulled off her jacket and her shirt, rubbing her hands up against her hour glass figure.

"Just because I'm innocent, doesn't mean I don't have a dirty mind." She gave him a devilish smile and intensified her massage on his length.

"Mmm, god…. u filthy little innocent dove."

She reached down and moved her hands from his cock which was now starting to leak out a bit.

"Oh, you just can't contain yourself can you?" She smiled and pulled his shirt off.

He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, removing his underwear and undoing her pants.

She smiled and said "Naruto…..I-I hope you know that I've saved myself for you."

"I know Hinata, why do you think I'm enjoying myself so much?"

He rubbed his fingers around her lacy white underwear. "You ready baby?"

"Yes." He leaned in and wrapped her arms around him. He slowly pulled down her panties and laid her down and kissed her, slowly penetrating her tight walls roughly.

"Ahh! She screamed. Then she started to stab her nails into the pit of his back, making him enter her deeper until all ten inches were inside if her tight, wet, hole.

"Naruto, Naruto, mmmh!" She screamed his name out of the passion and intense lust that was running through her perfect body with each intense orgasm he forced upon her.

Her screams only made him pound her harder until she couldn't take it anymore and finally after the orgasm intensified to their maximum until she climaxed. He too was at his peak of pleasure, losing all control of his body he spilled out every drop of his seed into her then collapsed on top her.

With both their hearts betting intensely they touched lips and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Once he had caught his breath he pulled himself out, his sticky goodness dripping off of him and falling onto her sweet, newly stretched, hole.

"Naruto….." Hinata said as she leaned up ward and hugged him.

"What baby?" He wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"I love you with all my heart…"

She nuzzled her head into his neck her heart content.

He looked down at her and smiled. "I love you too."

The End.

Please comment

~HornyWolf


End file.
